Falling in Love Under The Moon
by Laterose Vale
Summary: "The sun and the moon never see one another. They run in endless circles, chasing one another. I don't want to chase you forever, 'Dromeda. I don't want to be the sun." Ted murmured. "I always loved the sun though." I whispered back. Read and Review?


Falling In Love Under The Moon

An Andromeda and Ted Story

D: As if.

A/N: This was actually written for my friend's facebook page (Book-Mania-Girl520), look her up! But, I decided I was rather proud of it, and so it has been posted. Reviews make me do awkward dances in front of my friends and family, which amuses them, therefore making at least 15 people happier. Are you going to deny 15 brilliant people their happiness?

I lay out under the stars, staring at my namesake with unusual awe. I heard a shuffle behind me, then a loud thump.

"Tonks, go away," I whispered monotonously. He chuckled.

"Why would I do that, when I could sit here with you?" he inquired with innocent confusion. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to leave. I wasn't going to leave. I was stuck with him, at least until the sunrise.

We sat in the silence for what seemed like hours. The crickets chirped, and the Giant Squid splashed at fireflies gleefully. The grass waved, silver under the moonlight I had fallen in love with so many years ago. It wasn't so bad, being beside Ted. He wasn't so bad, for a muggleborn. For a mudblood. He breathed with an odd lightness, something that seemed without trouble or fear. Something calming and hopeful. The silence suddenly became unbearably loud. Ted seemed to notice too, as he broke the silence with his usual clumsy interuptions.

"You know what you remind me of?" he asked, his whisper still louder than the roar of the crickets, and the Giant Squid. Isighed, but decided to humor him.

"What, Theodore, do I remind you of?" I asked with exasperation.

"The moon." He stated with amazing certainty. I blinked.

"Pardon?" I laughed. Ted looked at me with a childishly reproachful stare.

"You remind me of the moon, you sit among the stars, all so small yet so bright, yet you outshine them all. You sit in the darkness, and everyone who looks can't help but notice you first. And yet, you always look so sad. You have no one like you in the cold darkness. No one to sympathize, only to stare." He said, catching my eyes, forcing me to hold his penetrating gaze. I watched, then let out a breath. Then a chuckle. Then a full-blown laugh. Ted looked at me as though I were crazy, a look I was much accustomed to, just not from him.

"What?" he asked indignantly. I laughed harder.

"What-"I laughed again. "What an awful speech. I'm the moon?" I giggled in an uncharacteristic tone.

"Well, it's true! You're named after a star, 'Dromeda, but you're so much much more." He said.

"Well then, Ted. I think you are the sun, if I am the moon. You are always so bright, and happy." I stated, still laughing. Ted frowned.

"The sun and the moon never see one another. They run in endless circles, chasing one another. I don't want to chase you forever, 'Dromeda. I don't want to be the sun." he whispered. I hung my head. He wanted to be with me. He would rather be in the darkness than the light, if he could have me.

Did I want him though? Did I love the Ted, the way he professed to love me? A million thoughts rushed through my head, all at once, whirring so quickly. I wanted someone to love me. I wanted to feel something. I wanted to know how it felt, to be the world to someone. To be the sun AND the moon. But if Ted was to be mine, I would lose the stars I called my family. But then, I had to think back to all our patrols together. Our potions projects. I thought back to the way he would protect me even though I hated him. And then I thought of his laugh, his clumsy stagger, and his dirty nose. Merlin, he always had dirt on his nose. And then, I thought of who I was with him. That was what did it. I was good with him. I was happy. Happier than I ever imagined I could be. I did love him.

"I always loved the sun though." I whispered, smiling up at the blonde boy next to me.

"And I the moon." He whispered, before leaning in to kiss me. I kissed him back feverishly.

"Falling in love," I murmured into his lips. "Under the moon." He smiled. "How cliché."

"Ah, but you are my moon, dear Andromeda," he whispered dramatically.

"And you are my sun, finally my own, never having to chase me again." She replied, sealing her promise with a kiss that seemed far less lonely than the Moon above her, forever wishing to meet her beloved Sun.


End file.
